Bonding
by sohesy
Summary: Sasuke has self-control, and Naruto has none, but they both have something to teach. Introspection, handcuffs.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

-

Sometimes Sasuke ties Naruto up.

He has to use handcuffs. Naruto has a tendency to rip through the silk ties they'd tried first, and to wriggle his way out of ropes, and somehow get his hands onto Sasuke. (Sasuke never actually minds. Naruto's improvisations are usually worth it. But later he's sure to mock the idiot for his lack of self control.) As it is, the clink and rattle of the handcuffs is constant.

The sex is always good, but if left to his own devices Naruto is fast and uncontrolled. It's always good, but Sasuke likes things slow, deliberate, controlled, and this is his turn to do things his way. He likes to draw things out, as he approaches a destination he has mapped out in advance. When Naruto's free, events tend to catch him by surprise. Sasuke doesn't like surprises. (Naruto's working on fixing that, but safety is something Sasuke has a hard time understanding.)

He is teaching Naruto to appreciate negative space, the gap between his tongue and bare skin, the absence of his mouth on his stomach, the space in time between Naruto's muttered curses and Sasuke finally giving in. (Naruto thinks that Sasuke thinks too much about negativity. Sasuke thinks of himself as a realist, appreciating the whole picture, but really Naruto knows that there's a disproportional emphasis on the shadows.)

Naruto has no patience, and Sasuke's tendency to pause and appreciate his work drives Naruto crazy. Naruto swears at him until his throat is sore and when Naruto rasps the next day, Sasuke smirks.

He likes to make Naruto ask for things. Sasuke likes to be needed, and sometimes (often) when Naruto's so good, when Sasuke is antisocial and cruel and mocking, he wonders what Naruto gets out of all of this. This is how he asks for reassurance.

"Fuck, you bastard, _hurry up _and—" Naruto growls, but what Sasuke hears is _I need you too._

- - -

Sometimes Naruto ties Sasuke up. (Sasuke had balked at the idea at first, but in the end, as with most things, Naruto eventually convinced him through sheer persistence, though Sasuke had insisted on doing things the other way first.)

There are no actual ties, no handcuffs. Naruto pins Sasuke's wrists above his head and tells him to keep them there, and there's nothing there but Sasuke's control, Sasuke's will (Sasuke's trust that Naruto will never hurt him, that Naruto will always make this something that Sasuke will like). Just Sasuke's control is enough to make Naruto breathless. The _sight_ of Sasuke, stretched out on _his _bed, flushed and defiant (and a little scared, too, though Naruto never says anything) almost makes Naruto want to stop, just stare and stare and keep this in memory. Almost. It's a picture that belongs in a museum, because it's the most beautiful thing Naruto has ever seen or ever will, but he's not that good of a person, whatever Sasuke thinks. He will not share _this_.

He doesn't want to control Sasuke. He only wants to pin him down so Sasuke can't run away. He doesn't want Sasuke to hide from this, which is why he nudges him, whispers "Look at me," and waits until Sasuke's glare is clear and focused before he says, "I love you." Sasuke flushes more, and Naruto laughs, and kisses him so Sasuke can close his eyes and relax again.

Naruto does have patience. He just likes to store it up for occasions like these. (Nothing compares to this, anyway.) Sasuke won't move his wrists, but his hands are shaking and his fingers are clenched into his palms. Naruto's learned to look for those little things, because Sasuke won't give him any hints when it's too much. Just "_Naruto_..." stretched out, rough, like a curse. Soft, like a prayer.

But he never draws out the game too long, because the way Sasuke bites his lip to muffle his sounds reminds Naruto that this is _Sasuke_. Sasuke is too good at denying himself what he wants and always has been. Naruto doesn't need to teach Sasuke control. He wants to teach Sasuke indulgence. He wants Sasuke to learn how to let himself _have_ things. He wants to teach Sasuke imperfection.

"I want you to touch me," Naruto says, hoarse himself, and they're back on equal ground, no different than usual. It's better this way. Sasuke's hands write _thank you_ on his skin.


End file.
